Cut out book
by DevParo
Summary: Little Harry is in trouble. Contains domestic discipline.


Disclaimer: Severus Snape is Harry's guardian. Harry is 4. The story contains spanking and domestic discipline.

\- Harry, come here! – thundered Severus Snape's deep stern voice.

Four-year-old Harry startled and quickly removed his thumb from his mouth. Getting up, he turned off the TV and rushed towards uncle Severus' study.

As soon as he reached the open door, his uncle approached him and asked sternly:

\- What is this, young man?

Uncle Severus was holding an open book. Harry recognized it right away. There were his scribbles all over the page, and some words were cut out. Before the little boy managed to react, uncle Severus reached behind him and placed one sharp SMACK on his bottom. Surprised by the power of the smack, boy stepped ahead.

\- What did you do? – growled Severus dreadfully.

Little boy teared up, squeezing his mouth so tightly his chin wrinkled. He was trying very hard to be a big boy and not to cry. But he was terrified. Another SMACK got a soft yelp out of him. He felt fright running trough his body.

\- I asked you something! Answer me, boy! – uncle was frowning, piercing his nephew with his stern look.

Harry's brain became completely blank. He didn't even try to escape smacks that rained all over his bottom and upper legs. He wanted to run away, but just didn't dare. He knew very well he deserved this punishment. In a few seconds pain became unbareable.

\- Ow! Ow! Nooo! – the little kid finally found his voice – Please, uncle, no, no! I'm sorry!

\- What the hell did you do to my book?!

\- I… I drew…

\- YOU DREW ALL OVER MY POTIONS BOOK?! Are you insane?

The boy jumped and withdrew from furious man, rubbing his painful bum.

\- Are you supposed to touch what isn't yours? Are the books a proper place to draw?! And what the hell were you doing in my study at the first place?! – Severus was shouting question after question like he is shooting from the machine gun.

Seeing his uncle getting more and more upset, Harry continued withdrawing while shaking his head frantically.

\- M-m, M-m, no, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, papa!

Severus snorted sarcastically.

\- Lose your act, young man! I'm not your papa, and you know it all too well!

Harry blushed and quickly lowered his head… He was surprised and embarrassed by the words he blurted. He knew all too well that uncle Severus was not his dad, he wasn't even his real uncle, actually, but… but he was the closest to the concept of a parent the kid sometimes so desperately needed. He missed his late parents every minute of every day.

\- Look at me - said Severus crossing his hands on his chest in discomfort when he realized looking into boys teary green eyes isn't easy task for him.

Harry rubbed his teary eyes.

\- How dare you touch my things, little boy? You are strictly forbidden to come in my study when I'm not here.

\- I'm sorry, uncle Sev… - the boy sniffled.

\- Sorry doesn't cut it with me. – said uncle dryly. – Go stand in the corner and think about what you did.

Hating the corner time more than anything, kid bursted into tears once again, begging for mercy.

\- Noooo, uncle, please! Not the corner!

\- Go… in… the… corner… right… now! - uncle impressed every word.

\- Noooo! – Harry threw himself on the floor, kicking and screaming – I don't wanna!

Severus approached the kid, and grabbing him by the ear, made him stood up. Not letting go, he pulled the kid by the ear towards the nearest corner.

\- Ow, ow, ow… Let me gooo! – yelled Harry, walking on the tips of his toes in attempt to release some of the pain in his tightly pinched ear . – I'll go by myself… Ow! I'll go stand in the corner, I will, just let me go! Ouch!

\- You had your chance to do it by yourself – said the uncle positioning the boy in the corner – Nose in the corner, and don't move until I give you permission. Is that understood?

\- Y-e-e-e-s – cried little boy rubbing his painfully red ear.

\- Good.

Harry could hear Severus walking away from him and sitting at the desk. After a while, when he managed to stop crying, he heard the sound of turning the pages and unsatisfied sighs. He knew his uncle was assessing the damage done to his precious book. Harry started to feel really sorry. He couldn't remember what came into him to do something that stupid like destroying his uncle's Potions book. He knew better! He did! Just… uncle Severus had all this beautiful quills that he never allowed Harry to touch… Finally having a chance to draw with one of them while nobody was near, made the little boy so excited, he didn't pay attention where he is scribbling. Realizing, too late, what he had done, little fellow took the scissors and tried to cut his masterpieces out of the book. That only made it worse!

\- I'm sorry, uncle Severus! – sniffed the boy.

\- Silence!

Hearing the desk draw being open, Harry suddenly remembered that is the place where his uncle kept his paddle. The paddle was taken out on a few occasions to threat the naughty boy, but it was never used on him before. Never the less, boy was terrified of the damned thing.

\- No, uncle, no! I'll be good! Don't paddle me! – cried the boy, not daring to move his nose from the corner.

\- Keep quiet, boy! – said the uncle sternly – I'm just looking for my scotch tape. Magic doesn't work on this book… It's protected from all magic spells… Sadly, it never crossed my mind to protect it from cuts… Never thought of… Argh! Of babysitting a chimpanzee near it!

Harry sniffled.

\- I won't paddle you – continued Severus bitterly – even though you deserved it with your naughty behavior today.

\- Nooooo! – Harry bursted into tears once again - Harry not naughty, Harry will be good! Harry not naughty!

This time that was not usual spoiled brat whining Severus became used to hear while babysitting the brat, but deeply sad and disturbed cry. Even Severus found it hard to ignore that unexpected plea for acceptance he could hear in his ward's cry this time.

\- Harry is not naughty, uncle… He is not… Harry doesn't want to be the bad boy! Harry good! Harry good!

Surprised by kid's reaction, Severus watched the kid slide to the floor. Harry really looked devastated.

Without thinking, Severus picked the boy up in his embrace and started rocking him gently like he would a little baby.

\- Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, everything is ok. You are good, Harry! You are good. Don't cry, please!

Realizing that he just said please to little imp, Severus coughed in shame. It's not in his nature to ask anyone for any favors! He felt little hands around his neck, squeezing him tight, and unintentionally pulling his long hair in the process. Not used to be touched, Severus winced. He felt the urge to peal the boys hands from his neck and free his hair, but at the same time he felt unusual warmth around his heart from the feeling of little body pressed against his chest. He could literally feel the boy calming down by every breath. And… the next thought caught him of guard… Being so close to the boy, he realized the boy smelled like… like lilies… just like his beloved Lily used to smell.

Feeling dizzy and unable to clear his vision, Severus rushed to the bed with the boy still in his hands. When he crushed on the bed, Harry released his grip and looked confused in his uncle's pale face.

\- Uncle?

There was no answer. Severus was staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

\- Uncle? What happened, uncle Severus?

Only when he felt soft little hands on his face, Severus blinked and made eye contact with worried green eyes of the little boy. One silent tear escaped Severus' eye. Little boy hurried to gently wipe it away.

\- Don't cry, uncle… Harry will be a good boy. Harry will help you repair the book. Don't cry, please! Harry will be good!

Fighting new tears, the man hugged the boy tightly and placed a kiss in his black messy hair.

\- You are a very good little boy, Harry. Very good little boy.


End file.
